Something Simple For Now
Greg: Greg grumbled as he paced back and forth in the stables. He had just gotten back from Haddock’s speech and he was fuming. He had wanted Haddock to be dethroned for what he had done. If they couldn’t trust him now how could they trust him in the future when their lives depended on him. “I going out.” Greg called to the others. With that he walked outside and slammed the door. Seasick: Seasick had been making her way back to Furious after Haddock’s speech, when she saw Greg leaving the stables. Although she felt alone in the rebellion, she was somewhat relieved to learn that Greg also questioned Haddock’s authority and was unhappy about his pact with Hel. From a distance, she could tell that Greg was angry, but decided to strike up a conversation with him anyways. “Hey, Greg,” Seasick said, walking up to him. “How… how’re you doing?” G: Greg looked over at Seasick, glad to see the only person who had sided with him against Haddock. “I’m pissed.” He replied simply. S: “That’s understandable.” Seasick replied. “I-I shouldn’t have given up so easily. But, it’s a little late now. There’s not much we can do now…” G: Greg grumbled again. She was right it still didn’t help him feel better. “True. I just… I wanted him gone, so bad. Especially after what happened with Me, grey, and warren.“ S: “But who would take his place? As pathetic as this is, Haddock is the best man for the job.” Seasick said. “”But I agree, he and Stonegit should own up to their actions. A simple “I’m sorry” just doesn’t cut it.” G: Greg nodded. “I agree, and honestly, I don’t care who’s in charge, as long as it’s not him.” He said. S: Seasick sighed. “Well, the chance to overthrow him just passed. Maybe… maybe if we survive through Ragnarok, we can… start a revolt against him…” G: Greg grinned. “I like the way you think Sea.“ He said as the possibilities swirled around in his brain. “He needs to pay for what he’s done.” S: “Who knows, maybe he’ll die in battle.” Seasick said quietly. “One could hope… I mean, I’m all for staging a revolt against him, but I’m not gonna try or plan to assassinate him or anything…” G: Greg shook his head immediately. “No I don’t want to kill him, or for him to die even, I just want to get rid of him. For him to pay for what he’s done.” S: “Sure you’d dethrone him, but… how would that make him pay?” Seasick asked, meeting Greg’s eyes. “He’d lose his authority, but he’d still have Stonegit to protect him. He’d still have supporters… nothing much would change…” G: “What would you suggest then?” He asked, suspiciously? S: Seasick chuckled. “I’m not sure. Overthrowing him alone would cause so much chaos, I’m not sure stability would ever be achieved. You’d have to quietly gather people who’d want him gone, and make sure they wouldn’t squeal on you. Then, when executing the revolt, you’d have to survive, or have an escape plan if something went wrong…” Seasick sighed. “Realistically, you’d need days if not weeks to plan this, and time is something that we don’t have right now. Not with Ragnarok on the horizon.” G: “You are correct.” Greg relented. “We do not have the time for it now, but Ragnarok cannot continue forever, can it?” He said with a sly grin. S: “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Greg,” Seasick warned. “We might not make it through Ragnarok. Hell, the damn thing could change your opinion on Haddock! You could go from hating him to.. to thinking he’s your savior!” G: Greg frowned. “I highly doubt, any he does will think of him any different than I do currently, however what you say holds merit. We may not survive Ragnarok, still it would be a could idea to at the very least begin thinking these things through.* S: “Well, if we do survive, then maybe I’ll consider the revolt more seriously.” Seasick said. “But for now, we’re just going to have to trust him… he does protect us a little…” G: Greg sighed “That he does,” he admitted. He paused briefly before looking Seasick dead in the eyes. “We must swear not to speak of this to anyone, not yet at least. We could be thrown in prison, or worse, if word got around that we were even''discussing'' this. Agreed?” S: “Agreed.” Seasick said, extending out her hand to Greg. “We’re already on Haddock’s bad side, so he may already be watching us. For now, we keep our heads down, and try to stay in line. They won’t suspect us later.” G: Greg nodded and shook Seasick’s hand. “Very well I’ll try to behave.” He said with a grin. S: “When the time is right, when Haddock is at his weakest, we’ll gather support and strike. But yes, for the time being, behave.” Seasick said with a smile. G: “Alright then.” Greg said with a mock salute “I’ll see you around then.” S: “If you need anything, you know where to find me.” Seasick said, turning to head back to Furious. “Good talk!” Category:Season 4 Category:Seasick Category:Greg Ericson